Cross Country Catastrophe
The Double-Cross is the 33rd episode of WWE Total Divas and the 8th in season three. Summary Tempers erupt after Rosa walks in on Summer with her man; Eva and Ariane clash on a couples road trip; and Brie is shocked to discover that Bryan is keeping tabs on her. Recap While one happy couple approaches their big day on E!’s “Total Divas,” another careens toward the D-word over the course of the show's second double episode in as many weeks. Happily, Part 1 is a mostly lighthearted affair, highlighted by Eva Marie's zany road trip to California with Cameron, Jonathan and Vinny. On paper, this should be a breeze, but Eva — who's lackadaisical at best — and Jonathan — fastidious to a fault — butt heads when her laid-back attitude throws his meticulously planned itinerary (folders for everybody!) into disarray. That, in turn, spreads to Cameron and Vinny, and soon everybody's fighting in some form or another. Eva makes the call to cut everyone's losses and abandon the road trip midstream, which summarily restores the peace and Jonathan's sanity in one fell swoop. Rosa Mendes, meanwhile, is on the hunt for a new gentleman caller after Summer Rae snatches Cleveland Browns player Gary Barnidge out from under her nose. Problem is, all of Rosa's potential suitors are either super-conservative or beefy bros just looking for a good time. For Rosa, who craves a connection, this will not do and she rolls the dice on female companionship instead. Natalya fears that Rosa's increasing desperation to find someone will eventually lead to a lapse in her recovery, and she eventually talks the lovesick señorita down to the point of rationality by episode's end. And how about this: Brie Bella beats Daniel Bryan! Granted, it's in an argument, but still: The “Yes!” Man's somewhat overbearing monitoring of “Braniel’s” joint bank account means Brie has to go through Nikki to buy a vintage Dolce & Gabbana dress for a red carpet appearance, lest Bryan see the charge and start tearing his beard out in frustration. Ultimately, Brie comes clean about her roundabout purchase right before the event. Afterward, Bryan — typically the voice of reason — relents and admits he should probably ease up on the money worries and yes, the dress was fantastic. Dude, we already knew that. As for Natalya and Tyson Kidd? No development there just yet, but wait ’til Part 2 ... Image Gallery Cross Country Catastrophe 2.jpg Cross Country Catastrophe 3.jpg Cross Country Catastrophe 4.jpg Cross Country Catastrophe 5.jpg Cross Country Catastrophe 6.jpg Cross Country Catastrophe 7.jpg Cross Country Catastrophe 8.jpg Cross Country Catastrophe 9.jpg Cross Country Catastrophe 10.jpg Cross Country Catastrophe 11.jpg Cross Country Catastrophe 12.jpg Cross Country Catastrophe 13.jpg Cross Country Catastrophe 14.jpg Cross Country Catastrophe 15.jpg Cross Country Catastrophe 16.jpg Cross Country Catastrophe 17.jpg Cross Country Catastrophe 18.jpg Cross Country Catastrophe 19.jpg Cross Country Catastrophe 20.jpg Cross Country Catastrophe 21.jpg Cross Country Catastrophe 22.jpg Cross Country Catastrophe 23.jpg Cross Country Catastrophe 24.jpg Cross Country Catastrophe 25.jpg Cross Country Catastrophe 26.jpg Cross Country Catastrophe 27.jpg See also *WWE Total Divas External links * Divas #33 at WWE.com * Cross Country Catastrophe on WWE Network Category:2014 television events